Noël chez les Cullens
by KitKat84
Summary: Fic de Noël, en cadeau à tous mes lecteurs... Bella passe son premier Noël chez les Cullens, tout le monde d'offre des cadeaux, et Nessie est pourrie gâtée! Quel cadeau Bella a-t-elle bien pu acheter pour Edward?


**Note de l'auteur : **Suite à ma dernière fic qui était vraiment sombre, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'un peu plus sympa et rigolo pour souhaiter un joyeux Noël à toutes les personnes qui ont lu mes fics, qui les ont appréciées et qui ont laissé des commentaires. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette histoire (et surtout à trouver les cadeaux !), donc j'espère que vous rigolerez aussi ! Il y a des petits délires et des petites références par-ci par-là, saurez-vous les retrouver ?

ATTENTION, spoilers sur le dernier tome

**NOËL CHEZ LES CULLENS**

***

D'après ce qu'Edward m'avait expliqué, ce n'était pas vraiment une tradition de fêter Noël dans la famille Cullen. Ils l'avaient fait pendant quelques années, puis s'en étaient finalement lassés. Ils en avaient eu assez de s'offrir des cadeaux hors de prix tous les ans, et pour eux la veille de Noël était devenu un jour comme un autre.

Cependant quand, au début du mois de Décembre, je laissai échapper l'idée d'organiser un vrai réveillon pour Renésmée cette année, tout le monde fut plutôt enthousiaste (à commencer par Alice, qui sauta de joie à l'idée de pouvoir décorer la maison). Ce serait le deuxième Noël de ma fille, le premier s'étant déroulé l'an dernier chez Charlie. Cette année, mon père avait accepté une invitation dans la famille de Sue et j'avais vraiment envie de fêter tout de même Noël. Esmé insista sur le fait que le geste était plus important que la valeur du cadeau, et tout le monde commença à se creuser la cervelle pour trouver LE présent parfait. Edward avait trouvé tout seul la quasi-totalité des idées de cadeaux, car il connaissait bien entendu sur le bout des doigts chaque membre de la famille, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que _moi_, j'allais lui offrir. Je présentais que Renésmée allait être terriblement gâtée, et j'espérais juste qu'on ne lui offrirait pas de jouet bruyants comme un mini tambour ou un camion de pompiers avec un vrai bruit de sirène.

Plusieurs semaines avant Noël, Alice commença les préparatifs, n'hésitant pas à mettre à contribution toute personne se situant dans son champ de vision (qui, au demeurant, était très large). Elle avait bien évidemment ressorti ses guirlandes lumineuses qu'elle avait suspendues aux arbres menant à la maison. Elle avait également demandé à Emmett d'aller lui déraciner « le plus gros sapin qu'il puisse trouver », ce que mon beau-frère avait évidemment pris au pied de la lettre. Il avait fallu toute la force d'Emmett, Jasper et Edward réunis pour ramener l'arbre, et une fois sur place le tronc avait du être recoupé pour pouvoir faire rentrer le sapin dans le salon. Esmé avait passé plusieurs heures à dessiner des bonhommes de neige aux pochoirs sur les vitres, tandis qu'Alice s'affairait pour rendre le sapin présentable. Il croulait littéralement sous les décorations quand il fut enfin fini, et je devais avouer que je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Alice était une artiste. Elle avait fait passer des guirlandes électriques tout autour de l'arbre, suspendu des dizaines de boules transparentes et de cônes argentés, et recouvert les branches de fausse neige. Emmett avait trouvé amusant de suspendre des chocolats sur le sapin, ce pour quoi Esmé l'avait gentiment réprimandé (« On ne joue pas avec la nourriture des autres »).

Quand vint le soir de Noël, tout était fin prêt et Renésmée était toute excitée, comme n'importe quelle petite fille de cinq ans. Edward et moi avions longtemps hésité pour savoir s'il était judicieux de jouer le jeu du père Noël mais quand Emmett s'était proposé pour le faire, nous n'avions tout simplement pas pu refuser. Esmé avait passé en boucle des chants de Noël pendant tout l'après-midi, et comme par miracle, la neige avait commencé à tomber à gros flocons.

La soirée fut gaie, même si nous ne mangeâmes rien. Je me laissai peu à peu envahir par l'esprit de Noël. J'étais heureuse d'être là, avec ma famille, les gens que j'aimais. Je regrettai que Jacob n'ait pas pu venir, mais il n'avait pas voulu laisser Billy tout seul, ce que je comprenais.

Il était près de 11 heures du soir quand mon beau-frère prétexta « un besoin pressant ». Tout le monde se retint de rire et regarda Renésmée, mais elle était trop occupée à jouer avec la télécommande de la télévision pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard.

- Oh, oh, oh, fit-il d'une voix tonitruante.

Je crois bien que je n'avais jamais autant ri depuis que j'étais un vampire. Emmett avait enfilé la totale, bonnet, fausse barbe, manteau rouge, grosse ceinture et bottes noires (déguisement crée par Alice, bien entendu). Il tirait derrière lui un traineau sur lequel étaient entassés des paquets. Même Jasper, qui pourtant était le moins démonstratif de la famille, eut du mal à s'en remettre.

Renésmée leva la tête et fixa le nouveau venu d'un air suspicieux.

- Regarde, Nessie, lui dit Edward en lui indiquant Emmett, c'est le père Noël !

Emmett se pencha en avant et confirma :

- Oui, c'est moi, le père Noël.

Ma fille fit une moue suspicieuse et demanda :

- Ils sont où, tes rennes ?

- Il les a mangés, lâcha Edward, et il prit mon coude dans les côtes. Je lui jetai un regard noir, auquel il répondit par un sourire craquant. Je soupirai. Il était impossible.

- Ils sont restés sur le toit, expliqua Emmett.

Renésmée se satisfit de cette explication et Emmett prit le premier paquet. Il lut à voix haute :

- Alors, celui-là est pour Renésmée… Elle est où, Renésmée ?

Il promena son regard sur nous, feignant l'ignorance. Ma fille se précipita sur lui :

- C'est moi !

Elle essaya de lui arracher le paquet des mains mais Emmett résista :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit au père Noël ?

- Merci, répondit Nessie d'une voix timide.

- Tu fais un bisou au père Noël ?

Ma fille hocha la tête et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Emmett baissa la tête et elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue, avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir avec son cadeau. Je la réceptionnai dans mes bras.

- Alors, le prochain est pour… Bella ! Elle est où, Bella ?

Je donnai Renésmée à Edward et me levai pour aller chercher la petite boîte carrée entourée de papier rouge brillant. Evidemment, quand je tentai de prendre mon cadeau, Emmett ne la lâcha pas et exulta :

- Tu fais un bisou au père Noël, Bella ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et l'embrassai, consciente des rires derrière moi. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, celui-là.

La distribution des cadeaux se poursuivit pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand Rosalie alla chercher ses cadeaux, elle s'attarda un peu trop pour le baiser au père Noël à mon goût. A mon grand soulagement, Nessie ne demanda pas pourquoi son oncle n'était pas là. Enfin, Emmett donna le dernier cadeau et il se tourna vers ma fille.

- Je dois m'en aller, pour livrer d'autres cadeaux. Au revoir !

Nessie agita la main tandis qu'Emmett quittait la pièce en sifflotant un air de Noël. Quelques minutes après, il revint parmi nous débarrassé de son déguisement et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se mit immédiatement à se plaindre que personne ne l'ait appelé pour lui dire que le père Noël était là.

Nous décidâmes d'ouvrir les cadeaux chacun à notre tour dès que Renésmée aurait ouvert les siens. Elle avait déjà commencé à attaquer le papier cadeau et maîtrisait mal son impatience. Comme beaucoup d'enfants, elle s'intéressa d'abord au paquet le plus gros. Il était de la part de Rosalie et Emmett. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'émerveillement quand elle découvrit la boîte qui était à l'intérieur.

- Oh, regarde, Renésmée, commenta Edward, une Wii !

Tandis que Nessie courrait embrasser son oncle et sa tante, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si elle n'était pas un peu trop jeune pour ça.

- Par contre, Nessie, expliqua Emmett en rigolant, il faudra faire attention avec la manette, si elle t'échappe des mains et que tu la lances trop fort, tu feras un trou dans le mur.

- Merci Emmett, marmonna Edward dans sa barbe.

- Il y a un jeu aussi, continua Emmett. C'est Mario Kart, tu pourras jouer avec moi. Ou avec ton père. Ou mettre une raclée à ta mère.

Je soupirai et ignorai la remarque.

- Allez, ouvre ton deuxième cadeau ! encourageai-je ma fille.

Elle ouvrit un deuxième paquet, offert par Carlisle et Esmé.

- Oh, fis-je avec admiration, un jeu Dr. Maboule !

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

- Comme ça, je pourrai faire comme papi ! fit Renésmée, les yeux brillants.

Elle alla embrasser ses grands-parents puis ouvrit son troisième cadeau, celui d'Alice et Jasper. C'était une poupée Barbie avec des vêtements de rechange. Beaucoup de vêtements de rechange…

- Bon sang, Alice, s'exclama Edward, il y a combien de boîtes de vêtements là dedans ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir, rit l'intéressée. Hm, je dirais, une trentaine.

Renésmée était ravie de sa nouvelle poupée :

- On dirait tante Rosalie, fit-elle remarquer, ce qui déclencha un nouvel éclat de rire général. Même Rose sourit. Elle ne pouvait décidemment rien reprocher à sa nièce chérie.

Il restait une enveloppe à ouvrir, notre cadeau, à Edward et à moi, pour notre fille. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit trois billets. Elle les regarda un instant, perplexe, puis leva la tête vers moi. J'ouvris mes bras pour l'inviter à s'asseoir sur mes genoux, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter.

- Tu vois, lui dis-je en indiquant les billets, ce sont des entrées pour aller au parc Disney. Comme c'est en Floride, il faudra qu'on trouve l'un des seuls jours de l'année où il n'y a pas de soleil pour y aller, mais on finira bien par y arriver. Et quand on sera là-bas, tous les trois, on fera du manège toute la journée.

- Sinon, glissa Emmett, moi je peux lui faire faire un tour de manège gratuit si elle veut.

Mais Renésmée ne l'entendit pas et se jeta à mon cou pour m'embrasser.

- Attends, je n'ai pas fini, l'interrompis-je en riant. Une fois que nous serons en Floride, nous en profiterons pour louer un bateau avec papa, et nous partirons en mer, rien que tous les trois, pendant quelques jours.

J'embrassai le sommet de son crâne.

- Rien que nous trois, seuls au monde…

Cette fois, Renésmée réussit à m'embrasser, puis elle remercia également son père.

Comme je l'avais prévu, elle avait été très gâtée, mais je me disais qu'elle avait l'âge d'un enfant de cinq ans et qu'elle n'avait eu que deux Noël. Peut-être était-ce juste qu'elle reçoive tous ces cadeaux.

A présent, c'était le tour des adultes d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Nessie se désintéressa de nous et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Rosalie avec sa Barbie.

- Allez, Jasper, ouvre ton premier cadeau, déclara Esmé.

Mon beau-frère s'exécuta. Il se saisit d'un petit paquet que je reconnus comme étant le notre. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste gracieux.

- Le CD de Justin Timberlake ! s'écria-t-il, ravi. Merci Edward, merci Bella !

Edward sourit :

- Je savais que tu l'aimerais !

- Et comment ! confirma Jasper.

- A moi ! s'écria Rosalie.

Elle se saisit d'un petit paquet carré, qu'elle défit et dont elle sortit un écrin. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, une paire de somptueuses boucles d'oreilles en or et émeraudes apparut. Elle resta scotchée, la bouche ouverte, devant son présent.

- Tu les aimes ? demanda Carlisle.

Rosalie se leva, obligeant Nessie à se lever au passage, et embrassa ses parents avec tendresse.

- Si je les aime ? Je les adore, tu veux dire ! Elles sont magnifiques ! Merci, Esmé, merci, Carlisle. C'est adorable.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle accrocha les boucles à ses oreilles et courut vers un miroir.

- Elles sont superbes, commenta-t-elle en se regardant sous toutes les coutures.

Esmé se leva pour admirer sa fille de plus près.

- Elles te vont vraiment bien, murmura-t-elle, je suis contente, c'était un bon choix.

Rosalie, radieuse, regagna sa place tandis que Carlisle ouvrait le cadeau de Jasper et Alice. Il resta un instant incrédule devant le gros carton.

- Ce sont des basses, pour mettre dans ta Mercedes ! expliqua Jasper. Ce serait dommage d'avoir une aussi belle voiture et de ne pas écouter de musique dedans.

Carlisle sourit chaleureusement et remercia ses enfants.

- Je vais pouvoir frimer, avec ça, quand j'irai au travail, commenta-t-il.

Emmett commençait déjà à ouvrir son cadeau. Nous vîmes apparaître un livre à la couverture jaune et noire. Il lut à voix haute le titre :

- « La chasse pour les nuls » !

Nous éclatâmes de rire, et Edward s'excusa :

- Désolé, c'était trop tentant. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à toi.

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains comme deux voyous après un mauvais coup. J'avais eu peur qu'Emmett le prenne mal quand Edward m'avait montré le cadeau, mais visiblement mon beau-frère avait beaucoup d'humour.

- A moi ! trépigna Alice.

Elle décacheta une enveloppe en souriant à Jasper.

- Tu sais déjà ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? lui glissa son compagnon.

Elle lui sourit et brandit devant nous deux billets d'avion pour Venise.

- Je me suis dit que comme la dernière fois tu étais partie en Italie sans moi, il fallait qu'on y retourne tous les deux.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Merci, Jasper.

C'était à mon tour d'ouvrir un de mes cadeaux. J'eus du mal à décider par lequel commencer et finis par opter par une petite boîte carrée recouverte de papier bleu. Je découvris un flacon de parfum dans son étui.

- Le parfum s'appelle Midnight Poison, me renseigna Emmett. J'ai trouvé que le nom collait bien.

Je souris et les remerciai. Edward ouvrit le paquet de Jasper et Alice et fit apparaître un cadre photo numérique pour faire défiler des photos de nous deux et de Renésmée. Ce cadeau était classique, mais néanmoins touchant.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Esmé d'ouvrir un de ses paquets, une toile de Dali authentique (et certainement hors de prix) que Carlisle avait fait venir d'Europe spécialement pour elle. Alice reçut une doudoune doublée en polaire de la part d'Emmett et Rosalie. Quand Rose ouvrit son deuxième cadeau, elle trouva un T-shirt acheté par Edward et portant l'inscription « Parlez lentement, je suis blonde », ainsi qu'un recueil des meilleures blagues de blondes. Elle prit plutôt bien la plaisanterie, et laissa même Renésmée lire une des histoires à voix haute.

- Comment meurt un neurone de blonde ?

- Seul ! s'écria Edward qui, visiblement, la connaissait déjà.

- C'est quoi un neurone ? demanda Renésmée.

- Tu demanderas à ton grand-père de t'expliquer, répondit Edward tout en attaquant un nouveau papier cadeau.

- Oh, une bouillote en forme de puma ! s'écria-t-il.

- C'est pour te réchauffer les pieds dans le lit, étant donné que ce n'est pas Bella qui te réchauffe, commença Emmett.

- Oh, ferme-la, Emmett, soufflai-je en prenant un air agacé.

Carlisle ouvrit un nouveau cadeau. Emmett et Rosalie, ayant sans doute peur qu'il s'ennuie quand il n'était pas à l'hôpital, lui avaient offert l'intégrale des DVD de Dr. House. Jasper et Alice offrirent également des DVD à Emmett et Rosalie, « Frère des ours » pour lui et « La revanche d'une blonde » pour elle. Alice reçut de la part de ses parents des boucles d'oreilles identiques à celles de sa sœur, mais les émeraudes avaient été remplacées par des saphirs. Je découvris dans un écrin que Carlisle et Esmé m'avaient offert la même parure avec des rubis. Je fus très touchée d'être considérée comme leur fille au même titre qu'Alice et Rosalie.

Alice offrit une chemise Armani à Jasper, et Rosalie un iPhone à Emmett. Esmé reçut de la part de Jasper et Alice un livre sur les origamis, et de la part d'Emmett et Rosalie l'intégrale des livres de Kant. Carlisle et Esmé offrirent une voiture à Jasper, qui avait fini par être le seul avec Esmé à ne pas avoir de véhicule, et un scooter à Emmett, qui serait bien allé l'essayer tout de suite si Rosalie ne l'avait pas arrêté. Quant à Edward, il reçut de ses parents un second piano pour qu'il puisse s'adonner à sa passion de la musique aussi bien à la maison qu'au cottage.

Jasper et Alice m'avaient acheté une chaîne hifi et Jasper devint le propriétaire d'une collection de soldats de plombs, de la part d'Emmett et Rose. Edward et moi offrîmes à Alice des DVD de karaoké, ce qu'elle apprécia particulièrement, et à Carlisle le Larousse Médical en trois volumes. Esmé fit cadeau à son époux d'un voyage en Angleterre, la terre sur laquelle il était né et qu'il avait toujours rêvé de pourvoir revoir un jour. Quand à Rosalie, elle reçut de la part d'Emmett une petite clé. Son compagnon finit par lui avouer qu'elle ouvrait la porte du chalet qu'il lui avait acheté à Aspen. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour les décoller après ça.

Quand Esmé voulut ouvrir son dernier cadeau, elle fronça le nez d'un air suspicieux. Nous vîmes le paquet bouger, et lorsque le couvercle de souleva, un adorable petit chiot apparut.

- Oh, comme il est mignon, s'extasia Esmé.

- C'est un animal de compagnie, alors personne ne le mange, d'accord ? prévint Edward, qui avait été lui-même chercher l'animal cet après-midi.

Il s'adressait plus particulièrement à Nessie, mais celle-ci approcha sa main de la joue de son père et lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait saisi la différence entre ce chien et sa nourriture.

- Il va falloir lui trouver un nom, soupira Esmé.

- Pourquoi pas Jacob ? proposa Rosalie avec un air méprisant.

- Oh, oui, Jacob ! s'extasia Nessie en tapant dans ses mains.

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas saisi l'ironie dans la voix de sa tante.

- On ne peut décemment pas l'appeler Jacob, s'opposa Carlisle.

- S'il vient ici et qu'il entend « Jacob, au pied », il aurait de quoi se vexer, confirma Emmett en rigolant.

- Pourquoi pas Sam ? proposa Alice.

Tout le monde fut d'accord là-dessus, et le chiot fut baptisé Sam.

J'ouvris mon dernier cadeau, celui que j'attendais le plus. C'était celui d'Edward. Dans une enveloppe, il avait glissé deux billets pour Paris.

- Pour notre second voyage de noce, sourit-il avant de m'embrasser. Il était adorable. Je lui rendis son baiser puis lui tendis son cadeau. Il l'ouvrit rapidement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand il découvrit ce que je lui avais préparé.

- Une Lamborghini ? devina-t-il rien qu'au logo sur le porte-clés.

- Pour compléter ta collection, répondis-je tendrement en quémendant un nouveau baiser. J'ai eu du mal, j'aurais bien demandé à Emmett de m'aider à la trouver mais il n'aurait pas pu garder le secret très longtemps.

- C'est le seul cadeau dont je suis vraiment surpris, confirma-t-il en lançant un regard désolé à sa famille, qui n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

- Ca te fait plaisir ? demandai-je.

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Cette soirée est parfaite.

Mon regard parcourut la pièce, mes beaux-parents, mes beaux-frères et belles-sœurs, mon mari, ma petite fille. Oui, c'était Noël, et ma vie était parfaite…

***

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu cette fic ! Joyeux Noël !


End file.
